Remi: Truth or Dare!
by reycchi
Summary: Sakura hanya ingin cepat-cepat mengambil tasnya di kelas lalu pulang ke rumah. Siapa sangka ia akan terjebak dalam kelas sendiri bersama seorang cowok yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si tukang tidur kecengannya, Uchiha Sasuke? / Untuk Ricchi!


**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Remi Truth or Dare! © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Sakura hanya ingin cepat-cepat mengambil tasnya di kelas lalu pulang ke rumah. Siapa sangka ia akan terjebak dalam kelas sendiri bersama seorang cowok yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si tukang tidur kecengannya, Uchiha Sasuke?

.

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, humor gagal, bahasa gak baku, typo(s).

.

Fanfiksi kedua Rey di fandom Naruto sekaligus pertama untuk arsip SasuSaku. Dibuat untuk memenuhi request kawan tersayang(?) Ricchi desu~

Selamat membaca! Rey tunggu kritik dan sarannya :3

.

 **Remi Truth or Dare!**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu, klub palang merah baru saja selesai beraktivitas. Haruno Sakura, gadis kelas 2-1 yang baru saja menjabat sebagai presiden klub itu berderap menuju kelasnya. Semilir angin sore membelai helai-helai rambut merah jambu gadis itu ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah larinya.

"Gawat, gawat," gumamnya sambil mengigit bibir panik. Terus kakinya ia giring ke kelasnya yang entah mengapa hari ini terasa sangat jauh.

BRAK!

Sakura membuka pintu kelas kencang-kencang, menciptakan bunyi berisik yang dapat merusak gendang telinga. Beruntungnya Sakura, kelas sudah kosong sebab hari sudah terlalu sore.

Manik hijau Sakura memutari kelas. Ralat, rupanya sisa seorang manusia di sini.

Uchiha Sasuke, cowok dingin yang di kelas kerjaannya cuma tidur.

Tidak mau membangunkan Sasuke yang sedang enak terlelap, Sakura menutup pintu kelas perlahan lalu mengendap menuju bangkunya. Ia ambil tas dan segala perlengkapannya dari sana lalu kembali mengendap ke pintu kelas.

Klak.

Kerutan muncul di dahi Sakura. Kenapa pintu ini menolak membuka?

Klak.

Masih sama.

"Kenapa, sih?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Pintu geser itu tidak mau menggeser, didorong, ataupun ditarik. Lucu sekali, pintu itu sama sekali tidak terbuka dengan teknik apapun yang Sakura terapkan.

"Hng?"

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia buru-buru melepas pegangan tangannya pada pintu dan menunduk. Ia letakkan kedua tangan di atas kepala, usaha yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan menenangkan diri sendiri. Dirinya gemetar ketakutan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Oi, cewek jambu yang jongkok di sana."

Sial, dirinya ketahuan!

"Enak aja dibilang cewek jambu!" seru Sakura marah tanpa mengubah posisinya. "Dasar tukang tidur!"

Sasuke mendengus. Samar-samar Sakura mendengar suara kursi bergesekan dengan lantai lalu langkah kaki yang bergerak mendekatinya. Makin Sakura mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada kepala.

"Ngapain di sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil ikut berjongkok.

"Gak usah tanya!" sahut Sakura galak.

Tidak menjawab, Sasuke kembali berdiri. Dengan tangan kanannya ia coba menggeser pintu kelas tetapi nihil, pintu itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Oh, kekunci lagi," komentar Sasuke tanpa ketakutan pada suaranya. "Pantes."

Akhirnya Sakura mendongakkan kepala walau masih dengan tubuh gemetaran. "Lagi? Maksudnya?"

"Kamu pikir kenapa aku tidur tadi?"

Sakura mengerjap. "Kamu kan, emang dasarnya tukang tidur. Kenapa aku mesti heran?"

Lagi-lagi bungkam, Sasuke kemudian berjalan kembali ke bangkunya. Ia duduk lalu kembali menyandarkan badan ke meja, melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terganggu.

"Heuh, ditanya gak ngejawab," keluh Sakura sambil bangkit dari posisi tidak elitnya. Kembali ia mencoba menggeser pintu. "Ini pintu macet apa gimana, sih?"

Putus asa, gadis itu membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia buka jendela itu dengan sekali sentakan lalu tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendarat di atas lengannya.

"HWAH!" seru Sakura sambil memejamkan mata, takut melihat makhluk gaib. "J-jangan g-g-ganggu ak-aku! Aku c-cuma mau ke-ke-keluar dari s-s-sini!"

"Hn," balas suara datar nan tanpa dosa milik tangan yang menyentuh Sakura tadi. "Jangan loncat, ini lantai dua."

Sakura membuka matanya. "S-Sasuke! Kupikir hantu!"

Sasuke mendecih. "'Sasuke' katamu?"

Spontan wajah Sakura berubah merah layaknya daging semangka. "B-bukan! Aku gak bilang 'Sasuke', kok! Aku tadi bilang... sa... sasuga! Iya! Aku kalo kaget suka bilang sasuga!"

Alis tipis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. "Oh."

Tidak menghiraukan Sasuke, Sakura memutuskan untuk menatap keluar jendela. Di sana, ia dapat melihat matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Berarti... sebentar lagi malam, kan?

Gadis berbando itu membalikkan badannya lalu bertanya pada Sasuke dengan nada bicara dimanis-maniskan. "Mm... Uchiha-kun, di kelas kita ini ada tali nggak, yaa?"

"Gak."

Jawaban singkat yang menyebalkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

"Kalo gitu... Uchiha-kun bawa HP?" tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini dengan senyum manis pada bibirnya. "Aku bawa... cuma habis batre."

"Gak ada pulsa."

Jawaban ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Tapi batrenya ada?" Sakura masih belum mau menyerah pada takdir. "Aku bisa tukar kartuku dulu sementara di HP kamu, kan?"

Tanpa banyak cingcong, Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana. Ia tekan-tekan tombolnya beberapa kali lalu menyahut, "Habis batre."

Sial, Sakura semakin depresi saja.

Kembali Sakura melempar pandangan ke jendela. Di ufuk barat sana, matahari sudah setengah tenggelam rupanya.

Sakura menggigit bibir, khawatir akan keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Satu, ia sangat takut gelap dan hanya merasa aman saat malam ketika berada dekat orang tuanya. Dua, ia tidak akrab dengan anak laki-laki manapun di sekolahnya sehingga berduaan dengan salah satu dari mereka bukanlah solusi terbaik mengalahkan ketakutannya terhadap gelap.

"Udah mau malam..." gumam Sakura pelan.

"Terus?"

"Aku takut gelap," tukas Sakura tanpa berusaha menutupi fakta sama sekali. "Kalo aku nggak di rumah, aku takut..."

Sasuke menatap keluar jendela. "Kita gak bisa pulang."

Sakura menunduk. Iya, dia akui kata-kata Sasuke barusan benar, tetapi...

"Apa boleh buat." Sasuke membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan menuju rak buku. Begitu tiba di depannya, Sasuke berjongkok lalu membuka loker yang tidak terkunci. Manusia berambut gelap itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya.

"Apaan, tuh?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu sambil menghampiri si tukang tidur yang sedang sibuk sendiri.

" _Sleeping bag_ ," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Sakura menggeram. Kenapa dalam keadaan gentingpun cowok itu masih sibuk memikirkan cara tidur yang baik dan benar sementara Sakura ketakutan seperempat mati melihat matahari yang nyaris hilang dari pandangan?!

"Pikirin soal gelapnya, dong! G-E-L-A-P. GELAP!" gerutu Sakura sambil berjalan bolak-balik tak tentu arah. "Gimana ini gimana..."

"Berisik," protes Sasuke masih dengan wajah dan muka sedatar gelombang detak jantung orang mati. "Masalah bisa diatasi dengan tidur."

Pelipis Sakura membentuk perempatan. "Teori mana, tuh?"

"Cerewet," balas Sasuke sekaligus mengakhiri perdebatan di antara mereka. "Nyalain lampu, sana."

"Buat apa?" tanya Sakura. Entah mengapa cewek jenius itu mendadak merasa bodoh saat ditatap langsung oleh si cowok rambut gelap.

"Udah gelap."

Lagi, badan Sakura bergidik ngeri. "K-kamu aja, deh..." ucap gadis itu sambil kembali berjongkok dan memejamkan mata.

Tanpa suara, Sasuke menghampiri saklar lalu menekan sebuah tombol yang otomatis menyalakan seluruh lampu di ruangan ini. Kembali cowok itu melangkah mendekati kantung tidur tadi sambil membisik, "Udah."

Perlahan Sakura membuka mata kanan, lalu mata kirinya. Ia edarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan benar rupanya, ruang kelas sudah terang-benderang bagai di siang hari.

Dari jendela, mata kedua manusia itu disuguhi langit gelap berawan dengan bulan yang samar serta beberapa bintang berkerlap-kerlip. Dedaunan terbang terbawa angin semilir. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri jendela lalu membukanya, membiarkan angin ikut masuk ke dalam.

Tubuh Sakura kembali bergidik. "Kamu gak takut masuk angin, apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Tanpa ekspresi, pemuda itu berjalan ke tengah kelas dan mulai menggeser meja. Selang beberapa menit setelahnya, barulah Sakura menyadari bahwa pemuda berambut gelap itu berusaha menciptakan ruang di kelas yang cukup sempit itu.

Merasa tidak sanggup menggeser meja, Sakura mengangkat dua kantung tidur yang telah disiapkan Sasuke lalu menggelarnya di tengah. "Mau sampingan atau pisah?"

"Terserah."

Takut tidur sendirian di luar rumah, Sakura kemudian meletakkan kedua kantung tidur itu berdampingan. Sasuke yang melihat aksi Sakura itu bertanya, "Gak takut diapa-apain?"

.

.

.

Dan Sakura menggeser satu kantung tidur sejauh tiga meter dari yang lainnya.

Ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat sedikit. Pemuda itu kembali berjalan menuju loker tempat tadi ia mengeluarkan kantung tidur, membukanya, lalu mengeluarkan satu pak kartu. "Mau main?" tanyanya pada Sakura sambil menunjukkan barang temuannya.

Walau heran, kepala sewarna permen kapas itu mengangguk. Ia dan Sasuke kemudian duduk di tengah ruangan, membelakangi kantung tidur masing-masing. Sasuke mengocok kartu sambil bertanya, "Mau main apa?"

Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Apa, ya..." gumam gadis itu. "Aku udah bosen main kartu biasa. Kita main Truth Or Dare aja, yuk!"

Dahi Sasuke sontak mengerut. "Pake kartu remi?"

Kepala berbando itu mengangguk semangat lalu mengambil alih kartu dari tangan Sasuke. "Kalo kita dapet item, kita harus ngelakuin sesuatu yang disuruh lawan. Kalo merah, kita harus jawab pertanyaan lawan. Tambahan, keputusan lawan itu mutlak, gak bisa nego," ujar Sakura sambil menjejerkan kartu secara terbalik. "Kamu boleh ambil kartu yang mana aja."

"Siapa duluan?"

Mata hijau Sakura meneliti deretan kartu di hadapannya. "Kita undi pake kartu aja. Siapa yang dapet angka lebih besar, dia boleh pilih pemain pertama."

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu mengangguk lalu mengambil satu kartu terdekat, diikuti oleh Sakura yang sengaja mengambil kartu di tengah. Keduanya membalikkan kartu bersamaan.

"Empat."

"Lima."

Sakura mendecak. "Kamu yang tentuin pemain pertamanya, Uchiha-kun."

"Kamu."

Lagi, Sakura mendecak. Dia sudah tahu akan begini jadinya kalau Sasuke memenangkan undian awal. "Ya udah," balasnya sambil meraih dan membalikkan satu kartu.

Sialnya,

"Item..."

Datar, Sasuke berkata, "Panggil aku Sasuke."

Sakura mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Panggil Sasuke, jangan Uchiha."

"Oh... oke, S-Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil menunduk dengan pipi merah. "Giliranmu."

Sasuke meraih satu buah kartu terdekat. Begitu dibalik...

Sial bagi Sakura,

"Merah."

Kini, Sakura harus memutar otak mencari pertanyaan yang tepat. Kan, tidak mungkin Sakura langsung menanyakan 'siapa cewek yang kamu suka?' pada giliran pertama Sasuke?

Yah, walau tidak bisa dipungkiri Sakura kepo berat.

"Oh!" Sakura menjentikkan jarinya. "Ciri-ciri cewek yang kamu suka itu gimana?"

"Baik, pinter, cerewet, takut gelap, sama cantik."

"Ooh..." angguk Sakura kecewa, merasa itu bukan dirinya. "Ya udah, aku lagi, ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Lagi, Sakura mendapatkan kartu hitam.

Bibir Sasuke terangkat satu milimeter. "Hn, lagi?" tanyanya yang disambut dengan cibiran sebal Sakura. "Setelah ini, giliranmu lagi."

Mata Sakura membelakak. "Gak mau! Ini gak adil!"

"Bukannya keputusan lawan itu mutlak dan gak bisa diganggu gugat?"

"Iya, deh..." dengan berat hati, Sakura mengambil kartu lain yang dekat dengannya.

Sakura harus banyak-banyak bersyukur pada Kami-sama. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam permainan, gadis ini berhasil mendapat kartu merah.

"Mau tanya apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menantang, merasa di atas angin.

"Cowok yang kamu suka siapa?"

.

.

.

Sumpah, Sakura merasa tubuhnya disambar petir di tengah malam.

"Ada, deh!" sahut Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Pokoknya, dia itu keren banget! Dia—"

"Aku gak minta profil, aku minta nama."

Menunduklah Sakura mendengar kalimat tegas barusan. "N-namanya..." ucap gadis itu gantung. "Uchiha... S-Sasuke..."

Kemudian ruangan hening.

"Aku, ya," ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil kartu berikutnya—sama sekali tanpa menghiraukan jawaban Sakura tadi. "Hitam."

Sakura tersenyum sinis, berniat membalas dendam. "Kamu jalan ke jendela, terus dari sana teriakin 'aku cinta dia'," tukas Sakura. "Kata 'dia' diganti sama nama lengkap cewek yang kamu suka."

Bangkitlah Sasuke dari duduknya lalu berjalanlah ia mendekati jendela kelas yang terbuka. Menarik napas dulu sebelum mulutnya berteriak,

"AKU CINTA HARUNO SAKURA!"

.

.

.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya gadis berambut warna es krim stroberi itu sambil menatap Sasuke yang dengan santainya duduk kembali di tempat semula. "Siapa tadi namanya?"

"Giliranmu," balas Sasuke santai.

"Jawab dong, pertanyaannya," protes Sakura sambil mengambil dan membalikkan kartu. Sialnya, hitam.

"Bukan giliranku," balas Sasuke santai. "Dare? Lagi?"

Sakura melempar kartunya, pasrah. "Hah, sekarang aku harus ngapain?"

Tidak menjawab, Sasuke justru memindahkan posisi duduknya. Kini, ia berada di samping Sakura yang menatapnya dengan wajah takut-takut.

"A-apa?" Sakura bertanya gugup.

"Giliranmu, kan?"

"I-iya... terus kamu mau ngapain pake pindah ke sini segala?"

Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah rak buku tempat ia tadi mengeluarkan seluruh harta karunnya. "Cium."

Sontak wajah Sakura memerah. "A-apaan, tuh!"

"Dan kamu harus mau."

"Kok, melibatkan fisik segala?!" protes Sakura kesal. "Nggak bisa! Nggak bisa!"

"Keputusanku mutlak, loh."

Sakura memalingkan kepala berbandonya. "Y-ya udah, deh..." sahut gadis itu pasrah. "C-cuma aku mau karena dare, ya!"

"Ya, dimana?"

Sakura memutar kepalanya. "Dimana apa—"

Lagi-lagi sial bagi Sakura, kini bibirnya sudah berserobok dengan milik si pemuda berambut gelap.

.

.

.

Lima detik.

"Nah." Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura lalu tanpa merasa bersalah pemuda itu kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Gimana?"

Wajah merah gadis malang itu membuatnya tak sanggup menjawab.

"Giliranku." Pemuda di hadapan Sakura itu melanjutkan permainan dengan mengambil kartu yang rupa-rupanya berwarna hitam. "Aku harus apa?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Lewat aja bagianmu," katanya sambil meraih sebuah kartu.

Lagi, hitam.

"Haruno Sakura," panggil Sasuke masih dengan nada datar. "Jadilah pacarku."

Amarah Sakura tak dapat gadis itu tahan lagi. "Sialan kamu, Sasuke!" serunya sambil menggebuki pemuda dingin itu. "Kamu udah bikin aku ngakuin perasaanku ke kamu, terus kamu curi ciuman pertamaku, sekarang kamu minta aku jadi pacarmu?!"

Tangan kanan Sasuke menahan gerakan rusuh penuh emosi milik Sakura. "Jawab aja, mau atau nggak?"

Sakura—dengan posisi kedua tangan di atas bahu Sasuke dan lengan besar pria itu menahannya—menyahut pelan, "Mana mungkin aku tolak, Bodoh."

Senyum tipis terbentuk pada bibir Sasuke. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik jatuh tubuh Sakura hingga...

Bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

REY SUDAH TIDAK PYUAAAA D'X /eh

Yaudah deh, Ricchi, semoga kamu puas dengan hasil karya Rey, ya~ semoga pembaca juga gak bosen baca sampai akhir. Entah kenapa di tengah serasa hambar... maafkan atas segala kekurangan dari ff ini u_u

 _Review_ ditunggu~


End file.
